Susurros al viento
by Katabrecteri
Summary: Ella, de gran carácter, bella. Pero sus formas no son expuestas como algunos desean. Serena le pide vestir ridículamente elegante y femenina en el evento. Y ella haría todo por complacer a su princesa. Aunque el acecho del príncipe empieza a inquietarla


_**.**_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, utilizados por mi solo porque los amo y me hace feliz escribir de ellos xD**

_**.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Historia para el topic "Retos" del foro "El Destino de una Estrella"**

Ella es de gran carácter y hermosa, aunque sus formas no son expuestas como la mayoría desease ver. Serena le pide que vista ridículamente elegante y femenina en aquel evento. Y ella es capaz de todo por complacer a su princesa. Aunque las miradas de su príncipe empiezan a incomodarla.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**SUSURROS AL VIENTO.**

**.**

**.**

– _¡No voy a ponerme ese pedazo de tela! – Espetó. Perdiendo el aguante ante la insistencia de Serena. _

_Nunca perdía el control, al menos nunca con su adorada princesa. Siempre le mantuvo una paciencia ilimitada, hasta ese día._

_No seguiría con la insensatez que se apoderó de la pequeña rubia. Esta bien, ella era una mujer. De hecho, podría decirse que, en cuanto a desarrollo corporal, era mas mujer aún que su protegida, pero ello no significaba que quisiera vestirse con algo que apenas la cubría. Y que de seguro, en el más mínimo movimiento dejaría sus pechos por los aires._

_Serena estaba demasiado consentida y ella era la principal culpable, sobremimándola cada vez que pudo. Pero pudo dejar escrito sobre piedra en ese instante, y con total seguridad, su decisión ante aquel disparate. Serena no se saldría con la suya, jamás tocaría ese vestido…_

–

Estiró la tela por los lados, evitando que arrastrara. Tomó cuidado de no rasgarla al subir al auto y acomodarse frente al volante.

– _No puedo creer que llevo esta cosa puesta._ –

Era una débil. O solo una especie extraña de fidelidad y devoción absoluta hacia una niña malcriada, devoción que solo era símil a la que profesaba hacia Michiru, y aun así, no podía caber en comparación. Trató de no gruñirle a su princesa sentada en el lugar del copiloto, pero le fue difícil cuando el alto tacón que calzaba se enredó en el pedal. ¿No podía siquiera manejar en paz? No era mucho pedir, a cambio de parecer una muñeca de las que le regalaba a Hotaru. ¿Por qué nunca se sintió tan idiotamente vestida cuando usaba esas diminutas falditas de Sailor? ¿Por qué nunca le costó moverse con agilidad con los botines de tacón que hacían juego en su vestimenta de guerrera?

¡Porque su traje estaba diseñado en comodidad! No como aquel vestido que a penas le permitía separar las piernas para caminar y esos tacos que bien podrían ser llamados zancos.

Gracias a su habilidad al volante llegaron vivas al recinto donde esperaban los demás. Pero le tomó varios minutos hacerse a la idea de salir del auto y pasar la vergüenza de su vida.

–

Sabía que Serena tuvo por costumbre el retraso, pero tuvo la esperanza que Haruka le apurara. ¡Incluso Mina ya estaba ahí hace bastante rato! No estaba nervioso, pero si algo inquieto, era importante dar buena impresión a quienes se encontraron de anfitriones, y sobretodo a los invitados estelares. Ahí estaba, compartiendo con sus amigos y seres cercanos el momento en que se presentaría su trabajo de un año. Ese año, a ratos eterno, que vivió lejos de todo lo que le era familiar en Tokio. Pero ya luego del esfuerzo, podía poner sus pies firmes y mirar alrededor, Ami y Taiki entretenidos en alguna conversación que encontraron con el profesor de astronomía de Estados Unidos, aunque no comprendía qué hacía ese hombre ahí, él nunca tomó alguno de sus cursos. Rei no volvía del tocador aún, haciéndole adivinar que trataba de ajustar su revelador vestido para que nada de su anatomía generosa quedara a la vista hambrienta de algún presente. Sacudió la cabeza, Serena lo mataría si adivinaba sus pensamientos sobre las lindas mujeres en las que se convertían sus guardianas, y no es que las mirara de forma pretenciosa, solo que no pudo evitar observar que ya no eran adolescentes. Continuó su recorrido y rió al ver cómo Seiya y Mina buscaban sacar de quicio a Yaten y a juzgar por el ceño fruncido del platinado, lo estaban logrando. Setsuna acompañaba a Michiru, ambas ordenándole el traje y el cabello a Hotaru, las tres radiantes. Le interrumpió un toque en su hombro, volteando a prestar atención.

– ¿Ya te cansaste de bailar? – Molestó a su amigo, sonriendo por el brillo que notó en su mirada.

– No, pero Lita quiso ir en busca de Rei, y mis pies necesitan una tregua. – Argumentó algo agitado.

Se dirigieron a unos asientos, ubicados en las orillas del salón. Andrew se dejó caer en uno de ellos, Darien se mantuvo de pie a su lado. Platicaron de asuntos intrascendentes, comentando a ratos sobre la importancia de aquella noche. Se llenaba cada vez de más invitados, cada vez más desconocidos, solo esperando que llegara la única persona que faltaba, y a la que más quiso ver en ese momento.

– ¿Serena llegará con Haruka? – Indagó el rubio, buscando nuevo tema de conversación, y adivinando la premura con la que Darien miraba la puerta.

– Así es. – Contestó exhalando fuerte. – Solo espero que a Tenoh no se le ocurra llegar con su traje de carreras. – Agregó en broma, intentando relajarse ante el extendido retraso de su novia.

– ¡Hey! No seas cruel con ella, será su asunto si se viste como hombre. – Defendió.

– Puede ser, pero juro que hubo veces en que la vi de espaldas y casi le saludo diciendo "Hola Andrew". Se parecen bastante. – Agregó divertido con la comparación.

– No me metas a mí en tus bromas. Además, no creo que a Serena le haga gracia que bromees así con una de sus amigas. – Respondió fingiéndose ofendido.

Al menos el comentario le sirvió para distraer su atención en algo distinto, por primera vez en la noche. Le hizo pensar en que la razón real por la que no molestaría a Haruka sobre su manía de vestirse con ropa masculina, fue porque bien podría valerle un ataque de los más poderosos de las Outers, o incluso un buen corte con ese sable que tenía de talismán. No es que cruzaran muchas palabras, después de todo, la atención de ella era dirigida a su princesa. ¿Olvidaba Uranus que también tenían un príncipe? Aunque no importaba realmente que una lo considerara invisible, se llevaba de maravilla con las Inners, no solo como guardianas de lo que sería algún día Tokio, también como las chicas divertidas que le habían sacado risas desde que las conoció, hace un par de años. Podía contar a Setsuna y su madura compañía, sirviéndole de consejera ante situaciones que nunca pudo consultar a alguna de las chicas. Michiru era una dama de admiración, pero solo osar acercarse a ella provocaba la ira de Serena y Haruka en conjunto, lo que era de preferencia un espectáculo del que podía prescindir. Y Hotaru le resultaba tan adorable, le recordaba la presencia de Rini alguna vez en ese tiempo. Entonces podía pasar por alto la indiferencia de Haruka, y de paso bromear sin culpa sobre el actuar de la guardiana del viento. Aunque, claro, toda aquella ruta de pensamientos sobre las Sailors, no podía compartirla con su amigo, cosa que ya era costumbre asumida.

– Han llegado – Pronunció Andrew en un tono que Darien, al regresar de sus cavilaciones, no supo descifrar. Menos aún cuando junto a las palabras, su mirada se pegaba atónita hacia la entrada.

– ¿Qué te pasa, Andr-

Enmudeció cuando sus propios ojos se ubicaron en las puertas donde dos rubias, totalmente opuestas, hicieron aparición. Una dulce, inocente, de cabello largo y estatura baja, su frágil Serena. Y la otra, desafiante, altanera, descubriendo su largo cuello que su cabello corto no intervenía, su estatura solo era una burla al lado de esas piernas que exponía en un sexy tajo en uno de los lados de ese vestido oscuro que se adhería magistralmente a sus curvas. Parada con el mismo semblante poderoso de siempre, ahí estaba Haruka Tenoh.

_¿Podía en esta vida Haruka verse tan…espectacular?_

Tragó saliva, y de paso cada una de sus palabras anteriores, no recordando el momento en que pensó en ella como uno de sus generales, en vez de las guardianas. Tampoco recordó cuando le vio así, despampanante en pasos felinos en su dirección, acercándose en una mezcla de dureza y sensualidad. Se detuvo quedando frente a sus ojos, compitiendo con su porte. Y por primera vez en su vida, vio su mirada verdosa titubear en confusión. No supo la causa, hasta que un tirón en su manga lo despertó.

– Serena… – Susurró, entendiendo que Haruka venía hacia él porque su novia lo buscaba. Agradeció que fuera la única de sus amigas por la que no era celado constantemente, de haber mirado de aquella forma a cualquiera de las otras Scouts, ya sería blanco de recriminaciones. Y entonces le pareció exacto y conveniente que fuera a Haruka a quien no dirigiera nunca sus celos.

– Lamento la tardanza, pero dime si no se ve hermosa con mi asistencia. – Preguntó Serena, orgullosa de su labor.

– Sí… – Fue todo lo que pudo agregar el pelinegro. Antes de recuperar su temple, y ser llevado por Serena a la pista de baile, donde algunas parejas ya llevaban rato divirtiéndose.

No entendió lo que quiso decir la mirada de Darien. En realidad si entendía, pero no el hecho que su futuro rey actuara como niñito ahogado en hormonas exacerbadas. Pudo asegurar que la temperatura del futuro Rey Endymion podría fácilmente derretir completo Tokio de Cristal. Avanzó acostumbrándose a su disfraz, buscando entre la multitud, de por si elegante, a quien distinguiría de todos ellos, dejándose guiar por sus instintos familiarizados a percibir la esencia de Michiru. Al divisarla la alcanzó, respirando tranquila al fin y a pesar de su incomodidad. Tan hipnotizante como siempre, solo que risueña, excesivamente risueña.

– ¿Tu también, Michiru? – Reclamó al entender que le miraba divertida de verla en ese atuendo.

– No veo el problema, te ves preciosa. – Admitió, embriagándose de esa faceta sexy de su amante.

Sin lograr relajar su expresión dura, se sonrojó. Arrimándose a su sirena se mantuvo quieta, sabiendo que no podría sacarla a bailar con libertad de movimientos envuelta en esas telas. Se resignó a observarla, y luego a entorno. Entonces volvió a encontrarlo. Mientras Serena flotaba en su nube, disfrutando cada instante junto a su novio, Darien permaneció estancado observando sin ningún pudor hacia otra rubia. Ya era suficiente, no quería seguir siendo objeto de contemplación de un hombre, ¡menos de ese hombre! Solo faltaba que Serena lo notara y podría olvidar su velada en paz.

Solo una mano en su hombro pudo traerlo de vuelta desde el planeta del viento. Interrumpiendo de paso su baile con Serena. Su amigo ya no le pareció similar a la corredora de autos, lo observó confundido por su presencia.

– Serena, ¿por qué no dejas a Darien bailar con alguna de las chicas y me acompañas en la siguiente canción? – Propuso Andrew.

La rubia dudó, no queriendo compartir al pelinegro con alguna de sus amigas. Paseó su mirada por cada una de ellas, unas más ocupadas que otras, pero ninguna a quien confiarle ciegamente a su Darien. Nadie, pensó, hasta que se encontró con quien le trajera al lugar, la mujer a la que había convencido de que un vestido de gala no era tan terrible, y supo que si logró aquello, ella no podría negarle este pequeño favor. Asintió a la petición de Andrew mientras caminaba en busca de su salvación. La tomó de la mano y la llevó.

– Haruka, ¿podrías bailar con mi Darien? Estaré con Andrew. – Explicó, mas en una sutil orden que en petición.

No supo cuando fue que llegó a estar medio abrazada al pelinegro mientras Serena respiraba aliviada y se alejaba. No pudo ver donde quedó su princesa, porque un fuerte apretón a su cuerpo la alertó. Una cosa era bailar con él y otra muy distinta era que la acoplara en un contacto tan extraño. Apretó la mandíbula, enfurecida con el actuar de su compañero de baile, mientras trataba de mover los pies tan ligeros como le fue posible en los tacos. Mas se molestó con el hecho que Darien no pareció notar su rostro impaciente por alejarse, él estaba preocupado de poner su atención en la parte de su anatomía femenina que se exponía aun más al estar apretada entre los brazos del pelinegro, brindándole a este un primer plano del espectáculo, que disfrutaba sonriente.

Quiso mantener la calma.

¡Al diablo! No tenía porqué permitir la situación, y permanecer silenciosa como si fuera una frágil damita indefensa. Iba a terminar en ese instante con el encendido Chiba que tenía enfrente.

Planeó hacerlo sutil, tampoco quería terminar golpeándolo, por mas ganas que la invadieran. Buscó alguna forma de quitárselo de encima, recorriendo el salón, hasta posar su mirada en quién menos esperó que le sirviera de excusa. Sonrió triunfante, devolviéndose a llamar la atención de Darien.

– Me alegra que sean una pareja tan abierta en su relación. – Comentó tranquila.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – Indagó confundido, aun bajo el humo de su encanto.

– Que por lo que veo Serena no tiene problemas en dejarte mirar mi escote como gato hambriento, mientras tú permites que ella le enseñe el suyo a alguien más. – Acuñó directa, esperando que su jugada surtiera efecto.

No respondió alguna palabra, girando para entender lo que quiso decir Haruka. Ahí estaba, Serena riéndose a carcajadas mientras Seiya la miraba fijamente, y seguramente sin algún pensamiento inocente. Él nunca fue celoso, al menos no evidentemente, pero si hubo algo que le sacó de quicios fue que ese chico de pronto se acercara demasiado a Serena y le susurrara en el oído alguna cosa que la hizo reír más y de paso la sonrojó.

Devolvió su rostro a su pareja de baile, viéndole sonreír triunfante. La apretó aun más de lo que ya le tenía, ubicando su boca cercana a su cuello, dejándole caer su aliento con sensualidad.

– Espero volver a verte así, _Uranus_. – Susurró seguro. Ironizando en su nombre.

– La próxima vez terminarás estéril, _Príncipe_. – Sonrió, siguiéndole el tono. Dejándole claro que con ella no se juega.

No pretendiendo hacer caso a sus palabras, le dejó ir de sus brazos. Caminando en dirección a su novia, volteando un par de veces a comprobar si la Haruka que vio esa noche, era real.

–

–

–

* * *

_._

_._

_**¿Qué tal? Esto es lo mas extraño que he tenido que escribir.**_

_**¿Srta. Jenny? Espero haber cubierto el reto.**_

_**No sé por qué no termino de auto convencerme xD**_

_**Y espero estar pronto actualizando las demás historias =)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_._

_**Besitos!! =) **_


End file.
